


Taming the Sith

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But I'm bored, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, How to Tame Your Sith, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Plo Koon did NOT deserve this, Poor Obi-Wan, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sexually Frustrated Clones, Sub!Maul, Unplanned Pregnancy, this was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: It was supposed to be meaningless, until it wasn't.





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't ever let anyone know about this. Not his brother, not the soldiers he had formed into a semi-cohesive group. Not his Master, who must have sensed it through all those years. He couldn't. It would be death for him, consigned to the life of a bitch slave, a breeder if he was lucky. He'd never been lucky, though. Never. Every time he thought he had something, every time he thought he had someone who understood, it was gone. Yanked away from him by Fate or his Master. He couldn't tell them. He didn't even know their names.

"So good. So good for us, opening up like that." The one with the white eye held him gently, murmuring praises to him and stroking his chest with broad, rough hands. He made a soft mewling sound and almost turned his head, ashamed that such a sound would come from his lips. The fingers in his ass paused and he pushed back on them, craving the stimulation. "You like that, hmm? You like me telling you what a good boy you are?" He nodded, then arched his back up and let out a thin, needy _wail_. He should have been humiliated, but he wasn't. He reached down to his own hard cock with one clawed hand, but the scarred clone caught it. "Nah uh. Let Wolffe take care of you. You're such a good boy, but if you cum right now, you're gonna burn yourself out."

"He's tight!" Something broader than the fingers brushed past his ass and he squirmed, certain that he could take it. He'd taken worse, on far less preparation. One of the others caught his hips and stilled him, the fingers tracing down the tattoos over his back. He whined some, arching up. He _wanted_ this. He would have preferred it with someone else other than four clones, but he couldn't be picky. They didn't know him. They would never see him, fighting the Jedi, and know what his secret was. They could never use it to hurt him, to humiliate him. The way the war was going, they would be dead in a week. The broad head of a cock nudged past his rim and he growled some, trying to press back. He wanted more _now_ , kriff dammit!

"Easy, Tiger." The one holding him, Wolffe, stroked a few times over his cock, as if enjoying the needy little mews he was making. He could take this. He knew he could. "Force, I love your skin." He traced a hand over his chest, tweaking over his nipples. He whined some, arching up. That had always been a weak point of his, his chest. Sensitive. "You like that, huh?" He rolled the bud of it between his hands, smiling some as he whimpered. Suddenly, there was something inside of him and the stretch of it made him yelp a little. He almost tensed, as if expecting the memories of pain and humiliation that always accompanied this act. Instead, though, all he felt was pleasure. A warm pleasure that washed over his body and he wanted more.

"Such a good boy," a second voice cooed. It sounded like the first and a hard cock nudged his lips. He opened his mouth some, not expecting the clone to take him up on the offer. It had been a while since he'd done this. Years, actually. He nuzzled up the side of it and licked before he took it in his mouth and sucked. The owner of said cock yipped, then grabbed at his horns. He didn't mind that and hollowed his cheeks, sucking and bobbing. His tongue found the thick vein and he laved up and down that, too. " _Kriffing hells_! Keep on doing that! C'mon!" He smirked a little and purred, watching to see what that would do. "Good boy! Very, _very_ good boy! You just keep doing that!"

The one on his ass pushed forwards and he went down deeper on the second than he would have liked. For a second, he thought he was choking and he coughed, throat spasming around the hard cock. The clone grabbed his shoulders and thrust roughly a few times before coming down his throat. He had little choice but to swallow and he licked that one clean. The clone's eyes were half closed and he was panting heavily. His hands scrabbled for purchase and he grabbed Wolffe's shirt, trying to brace himself as the first rutted into his ass. It felt good. Very good. The burn of it, the push and the pull, the way he found the spot that made him rasp and few and he just kept pushing there...

Despite Wolffe's efforts, he came quickly and his knot swelled up, useless. He whimpered some, not sure of what was about to happen. He felt war, now, safe. Relaxed for the first time in years. The filthy words the first one whispered to him made him whine and wish this would happen more than once. But it wouldn't. These men were disposable soldiers and their generals would throw them at the enemy quickly.

"I wanna try that." Another one palmed at his soft cock, marveling at the at the knot that had formed.

"You can. If I'm not tired." He arched up and wailed then, panting as the first struck something deep in him that made him see white. Sith hells. If he kept that up...

The clone in him came with a gutteral cry and slumped over him. Maul felt his insides stuffed and painted white, but he didn't care. He rolled over onto his back as best he could and pulled that one close to him. He kissed the clone roughly, drinking in what he offered He was warm and almost limp, but he let himself be pulled away and slicked with the same oil that the first had. Wolffe seemed content to hold him, like he wanted to watch this. He was hard, though. His hard cock jabbed into his back some as he rolled over, allowing a younger looking clone to lower himself on a sensitive cock. Maul grunted some, clawed hands grasping for his hips.

"Comet. My name is Comet." That one leaned forward and kissed him, nibbling the side of his cheek with gentle kisses. Maul hummed some and whined, not used to the tight, hot flesh encasing him. He wanted to move and he was going to thrust up when Wolffe stopped him.

"No." The one eyed clone stilled his hips with his hand. "Let Comet take care of you, little one."

"Khamier." He nudged Wolffe's hand some with his own, eyes half lidded in pleasure. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he trusted the man. Trusted him, and he barely knew him. If his Master was here, he would be bleeding. Or curled up in the corner, aching from what had been done to him. Maul leaned his head back some, panting a little from exertion. His skin was sweaty from what they had already done. A second pair of hands joined Wolffe's in stroking him. Maul purred raggedly. He leaned into it, relaxing some, when Comet raised himself up and dropped back down. Maul's eyes flew open. It took almost all of his control not to grab his hips and thrust up, to grab him and hold him down as he pounded into the clone.

"Khamier. _No_." Wolffe caught him again and held him. "Let us take care of you." Comet gave himself a brutal pace, riding him hard. Maul whined and whimpered, almost forcing himself to stay still he could feel his second cresting. Without thinking, he tore his way out of their grasp and pinned Comet. He was growling, his golden eyes blown dark with lust.

 _His_. They were _his_.

He clawed his arm some. As much as he wanted it, these men belonged to the GAR and taking them would bring unwanted attention. Beneath him, Comet whimpered some and Maul thrust his hips experimentally. That drew what he hoped was a pleased whine, though he only lasted a few strokes before he came with a loud cry. His knot swelled quickly and tied the two together.

"I hope you liked that," Wolffe murmured.

"Force, he's huge!" Comet whined some, holding Maul's arms. "So hot inside of me, like he's a brand of fire."

Maul almost wished this would never end, but he knew it would soon. As soon as the alcohol wore off or the generals came coming. He resolved himself to enjoy what time he had left and to save these memories. These would never happen again. He splayed one hand across Wolffe's face and tried to memorize it before a strange, warm haze pulled him down.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolffe was bored. And not just sort of bored, _very_ bored. A bored clone trooper was not the best thing to have in the galaxy, mostly because they started breaking things or buying dummy rocket shells and firing them at annoying brothers. Not that he had done that to Cody and Fox. Well, recently, anyways. He needed something to do and his right hand wasn't cutting it anymore. Three and a half months. It had been that long since he'd been to that little tavern out in the middle of nowhere and fucked a Zabrak. He knew several warlords who would have given thousands of credits to have an hour of what he'd had for a night. Wolffe had shot several of them, too. But Khamier had left in the morning, without leaving anything more than a kiss on Wolffe's cheek.

It was infuriating. He was gone and Wolffe would never see him again. The red Zabrak probably didn't want him. After all, who wanted to be saddled with clones that would die, anyways? He must not have cared or he just had an itch that needed a quick scratch. Damn, but what Wolffe wouldn't give to get him back. The _bar've_ was covered up in scars that would rival a commando, but he hadn't cared. Wolffe rubbed his face. He needed to stop acting like a shiny and get on with his life. Picking up someone at a cantina was not a way to live a long and happy life. If he was lucky, he wouldn't get a venereal disease. He should have stopped and thought about what he was putting his dick into. The bastard had probably slept with half the galaxy.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Plo Koon looked up from feeding one of the Vulptex kits Dragon Unit brought back. The little creatures were pretty smart, as animals went, and they were damned useful for getting into tight spaces. The idea was to crossbreed them with glacier foxes and use them to sniff drugs and IEDs. Pure Vulptice were just too hard to handle and too spiky for the harness. Glacier foxes were calmer and decidedly less spiky. It was hoped that the hybrids would share the best of both worlds. Wolffe shrugged some and sat on the grass in the enclosure. He decided not to tell Plo of what he'd done. The last thing he needed was a lecture from his general. He was pining over something he could never have.

"Shore leave." Wolffe ran a hand over his ruined face and tried not to think of the golden eyes. He groaned some, giving Plo a tired look. "Had a little fun, got deeper than I should have. You know the drill."

"If you want to leave, I could get you to Lotho Major," Plo softly said. That was one of the ways his general was a damn good man. He understood that his men had needs and sometimes things happened. He was also willing to go head to head with the Council for his men. "I've sensed that I'm no longer the object of your affections. I must say that it's a nice change."

Wolffe gave him a sloppy grin. "Try not to get jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Never." Plo sounded rather amused behind his breather mask and tossed a toy for the kits to catch. The largest, Alpha, pounced on the stuffed toy and ripped it to shreds. It reminded Wolffe of the razorback cats Cody had brought home once. Undeterred, Plo tossed a stronger toy to the kits and watched as they tried to destroy it. "I would never be jealous of this woman."

"Man." Wolffe hated to correct his Jedi, but sometimes he wasn't above it. "Smoking hot Zabrak, actually."

Plo gave him a _very_ long look. "Just how drunk did you get? I'm fairly sure that most Zabraks are confined to Dathomir, thanks to the witches. If I had my way, we would be freeing the slaves on Dathomir and Zyggeria instead of taking their blood money."

"Surprisingly, no one was drunk. Though I think he got to be that way towards the end," Wolffe replied. What the hell was he supposed to do? It was like he'd retreated into some kind of headspace. He'd liked it, though, if those little mewls of his were anything to go by. All Wolffe knew about was that he'd put his dick in the right hole the right way. There had been some snapping at first, but Khamier had shut up after he took control. Wolffe leaned back on the mesh panels and watched as the kits romped around. "Sinker loved it. Did I ever tell you how he got his name?"

"Many times." Plo sounded a little bit strangled. Not all Jedi liked talking about sex, especially clones fucking each other and random strangers. Or Jedi fucking clones, which happened more than you might think. "So you enjoyed it. Did this Zabrak enjoy you two?"

"Khamier looked like he was having the time of his life. I think he had a bit of a praise thing going, too." Wolffe shrugged some. "And it was me, Comet, Boost, and Sinker." Plo gave him a very long look and Wolffe held up his free hand. The other was connected to a Vulptex kit wrestling with his sleeve. "What? It sounded like a good idea at the time!" Khamier had been down with it. The guy might not have been the size of a bantha, but he was well muscled and pretty strong looking. "He could have snapped my neck if he wanted too or cut off my balls. He did nothing of the sort!" Though he had probably given Wolffe the best blowjob of his life, which wasn't saying much.

"Khamier." Plo rubbed his face and sighed some. "Why don't you comm him?"

"He didn't leave a number," Wolffe replied. "He left in the morning after kisses and fun times in the shower." He hadn't been much taller than the Zabrak and he'd gotten scratched across the nose with a horn. That was okay. It had been slick. Someone was going to slip and the scratch wasn't all that bad. "I wish he _had_ left his number, by the way. Me and the boys could use some R and R."

Plo had a far away look in his eyes. "I don't think we'll be getting that anytime soon," he softly said. "They're running us to Ashkelon soon. Something about a Shadow Syndicate base there. If we hurry, we might be able to cut them off before they grow. The last thing we need is another Black Sun."

Wolffe nodded some. "I'm gonna die, anyways. Sooner or later." He stood up and shooed the kit away. "When do we leave, General?"

"We have two days." Plo turned away and looked up at the Temple. "And may the Force be with us all. I have the feeling that we'll need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Maul doubled over and vomited again. He had next to no idea why he was getting sick, but it happened every morning. It was as regular as clockwork. He crouched down a little bit, gagging at the taste. Thanks to his idiot brother, he was having to eat raw meat. It might taste wonderful going down, but it tasted horrible coming back up. The same with the vegetables and all the other things. He groaned a little bit, raising his head. Maul rubbed his belly. What had he eaten? He must have eaten _something_! Bad meat, bad eggs, something like that. So he sighed a little bit and raised his head. It just felt bad. His belly was rolling and tossing and he felt like he was going to _die_.

What was wrong with him? Was he actually going to die? Was the Dark Side starting to tear him apart like he feared when he was a child?

Someone knocked on the door. Maul curled up on the floor of the refresher, holding his belly. He didn't want to deal with the Syndicate. Or his brother. Or any other living being. Maul dropped his head back some and huffed. What was _wrong_ with him? Maul rubbed his belly some, not sure why he felt so tight. He staggered up some. The person on the other side of the door started pounding again. Maul grimaced. He almost used the Force to fling the person away, but he didn't. He had no idea why, but he figured that the person who was annoying him was Savage. Maul rather liked his brother and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man. So he sighed some and flipped the door latch up.

"Go away!" Maul managed to flush the toilet some and forced himself up. The monster than was his belly actually felt better now and he washed his mouth out. "Or, if you must bother me, I would love some of those sweet apples."

"You look ill, brother." Savage stroked his body gently and placed a hand over his forehead. Maul let the bigger Zabrak deal with him. "You don't feel warm, though. Other than the vomit, you feel fine." He frowned some and pulled Maul into his arms. Maul huffed and rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get away from the older Zabrak. He growled a little, but Maul silenced that with a soft purr. "I'm afraid that you might be sick. You need to see a healer."

"No." Maul glared at his brother and forced himself to go away. "I'm not that much of a weakling! I don't need a healer! I'm _fine_ , I just ate some bad meat. That's all." He growled low. Savage just raised an eye ridge. He didn't look like he wanted to get in a fight, but Maul was snappy enough to do it. He crossed his arms and growled at Savage. Savage growled right back. The older Zabrak leaned down some and grabbed his horns. Maul yelped some. He swiped at the hands with his claws, snarling low. "Leave me alone! I'm fine! I don't need a fucking healer! You can get over it." He shoved away from his brother and turned around. Or he tried too, but his legs wobbled some and Savage propped him up.

"That's it. You're going to a healer." Savage picked Maul up, bridal style, and carried him through the _Scimitar_. Maul yowled at him. He tried to scratch his brother, but Savage just captured his wrists and held him tight. Maul shrieked a little bit, twisting around. A few of his soldiers turned and gave him a long look. Isosei, the scarred up Mirialan he had purchased, yelped some and tried to run. Isosei was incredibly talented in the Force, even though he had imprinted on one of Maul's new Zabraks: Brawl.

"Isosei!" Maul yowled. "Make him put me down!"

The Mirialan shook his head. "You feel sick." He walked over and touched the Zabrak on the belly. His brow furrowed and that made his tattoos look even stranger. Isosei pulled his hand back. "It's...strange. Because it's not a sickness or a tumor. It's..something else. Like it's a part of you and not a part of you?" He shrugged some. "Go see a healer, Master. If you're sick, you need to be looked at. What if my old Master comes or Soqe tries to finish the job?"

"Listen to your apprentice." Savage hoisted Maul up more and started carrying him through the ship once again. Maul finally submitted to the manhandling, fuming a little bit. What had he done to deserve this? All he wanted to do was vomit in his refresher. Not get dragged all over his ship by his brother and his apprentice. Isosei kept well out of range and opened up the medical bay doors. Savage dropped Maul on the bed and went to go grab one of the medics. Maul sat there. He rubbed his face some and wondered just what the hell was wrong with him. He did rub his horns a little bit and tried to ignore the happy purr that burst out of his chest. He was feeling...weirdly contented?

Maul couldn't have left his name and comm number with the clones. Someone was going to find out or they would have shared that with all their brothers. He truly wanted to be with Wolffe, but he was willing to put up with the other three. Wolffe just...made him feel safe. He loved feeling safe.

The medic, an elderly Twi'lek man, walked into the room. Damien rubbed one of his lekku some and got his scanner. "Master Maul. What brings you here today?"

"My brother." Maul gave Savage a dirty look.

"He's been vomiting every morning for at least a week." Savage sat down beside Maul and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. Maul rolled his eyes some. He was a fearsome Lord of the Sith! He didn't need his brother babying him! "I'm worried. Isosei also confirmed what I think: he might have a tumor in his stomach. We all know what cloning can do when it goes awry."

"Hmmm..." Damien looked up some. "Lord Maul, are you sexually active?"

Maul huffed a little bit. Savage elbowed him in the side and he tried to ignore him. Savage elbowed him again. Maul decided to answer just to stop the torture. "Fine. I'm clean, if that's what you mean by it."

"It's not. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Three and a half months ago." Maul glared at his brother who glared right back. "Other than that, I have my right hand." And lubricant. And his fingers. And something that he was never going to show his brother, ever. There was something raw and primal about being fucked open.

"I thought so. Please lay back. I need to confirm this." Damien gestured some and Maul obeyed. Mostly because he didn't want to be elbowed by his brother. This time, his abdomen was scanned by a strange sort of wand. Maul took a deep breath and released it slowly. He was fine. He had to be fine. It couldn't be a tumor, could it? He'd gotten the cloning job done by Kamino. They were the best out there. Damien nodded some and his lekku jerked a little bit. He looked up some. "Maul, do you use protection?"

"No..." He growled a little bit and tried to pull himself back. "Getting a little personal, here?"

"Please. I'm a doctor." Damien gave Maul a long look. "I've seen more than one pregnant Nightbrother."

Savage snarled and his claws dug into Maul's shoulder. " _What_?!"

"Watch it!"

Damien ignored the small scuffle and pulled up a holographic image. It looked weirdly like the ultrasound Bo-Katan had had after Savage had sired her son. Maul looked up at it, his hearts settling in his chest. Damien sighed some. "I'm sorry," the grey Twi'lek softly said. "You...you don't know?"

"It's not possible. I'm a man. If this is a joke, I'm going to rip your throat out." Maul growled some, but Savage forced him back down.

"I wish it was," Damien replied. He rubbed his brow some. "Zabraks...are not truly male or female. It's a trick of evolution. Your body...it's different, much different, from a human male's. Your external genitalia does not always match the internal packaging. In your cause, you have two reproductive tracks." He looked over at the wall some. "Do you know the father?"

Maul shook his head some. "You're lying to me!"

"He's not," Savage quietly said. "That happened to me once, but I lost it. You can't lose these."

The red Zabrak forced himself up and stormed out of the medical bay. _Pregnant_. After everything the universe had thrown at him, it was going to saddle him with mewling babies. That was the last thing he ever wanted to deal with. Maul didn't like children and they scared him. He went back to his room and he barricaded himself in. The only time he came out was when he heard the landing alarm for Ashkelon.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolffe definitely needed another shore leave by the time he got done flying with Comet. He loved the _ad'ika_ , but he got incredibly annoying. Especially when Wolffe was trying to relive moments like, say, when he was getting blown by Khamier. Force, he wished that the guy had left him a comm number. Was it really too much to ask? Even if Wolffe was blown to hell on the morrow, he could have died with the knowledge that someone cared and liked him enough to fuck with him. Wolffe rubbed his face some. He needed to shave, but the ladies rather liked the stubble. That was what Dawn said, anyways. Then again, Wolffe had never really been one to flirt with the ladies. Now that pretty Zabrak? He'd get flirted with any day of the week. Maybe even twice, if he was looking for some action.

He took a sighing breath and looked over the paperwork. Plo Koon might have been the _buir_ he never had, but the guy still shoved paperwork off on his troops. Wolffe understood that. The Jedi had far better things to do than sit there and fill out Form 235-B in triplicate. So Wolffe sighed and checked all the boxes he needed to check and got ready to deal with what he needed to deal with. He was bored. Not looking for anything from the rest of the pack, but he just wanted something to do. They were almost at Ashkelon. Wipe out the Shadow Syndicate base and then go home. Maybe even get the leaders while they were at it. The Wolffepack had been training for missions like this ever since Domino Squad was wiped out all those years ago.

"How are you doing?" Plo Koon touched his shoulder and Wolffe almost yelped. But he kept himself still and looked back over at the Jedi. He shrugged a little bit. Plo Koon turned the tablet off. "Take a rest like your brothers are. You deserve it."

"I got too much to do..." As much as Wolffe wanted to take a break, he couldn't. They had a war to win. Didn't Plo know there was a war going on? "There's no rest for the wicked, General. Heard that in some song." It was the song Cody was always singing. The song that let the others know that Cody was scoring with General Kenobi. You could tell when Kix and Rex scored with Ahsoka, too. They were usually much, much happier the next day and Kix was a touch nicer when you got beat up. Wolffe huffed a breath. "I just don't know why we have to go to Ashkelon. There's nothing there. It's like Pariah with a larger population base."

Plo shook his head some. "Would you rather Ashkelon or an asteroid hop?"

"You can blow up an asteroid hop with a well-place hellfire," Wolffe argued. He gave the Kel Dor a long look. "As much as I like and respect you, General, I don't want to die and I don't want the rest of my men to die." Wasn't that the truth? Wolffe wouldn't forgive himself if he lost anymore men. So he shrugged some and looked down. What else did he need to do? He just needed to get ready, put up, and shut up. Such was the life of a clone trooper. Get ready, put up, and shut up. He was figuring that it wouldn't get much better until he was dead or the war was over.

_Not that this war will ever **be** over._

"I see." Plo clasped his arms around his back. He might have been saying something when the boarding alarm sounded. Wolffe yelled a warning. He didn't have his armor. Neither did any of the others. He had no idea who was boarding them, but chances werem it wasn't good. He started yelling and racing to the sound of the alarm. He could smell the burnt ozone that came from blaster fire and cringed to see the lifeless bodies huddled at the foot of a stair well. Those had been his brothers. They were dead now. He crouched down and got a barricade, looking to see who would be coming through.

"Fierfek! They have Mandalorians!" Wolffe yelled into his helmet mike. All he got was a wall of static. His heart dropped to his boots. They had jammed him! He cursed under his breath and started shooting. One of the men yelled, tagged in the shoulder with a blaster bolt. Wolffe jumped over the barricade. He ignored the beskade aimed his way, kicked that guy in the belly, and smashed another's helmet. Hopefully, the radiation would cook his brain. There was yelling and cursing now, men swarming over to him. A massive Zabrak roared. He swung a lightsaber and locked blades with Plo Koon. The two exchanged a dizzying series of blows before Plo was tossed into the wall. His body left a dent where it struck.

"I want them alive!" A _very_ familiar voice rang through the chaos. Wolffe suddenly felt sick.

_**Khamier**?!_

"What the hell?" Wolffe bounded over and grabbed a bouncer from a dead Mandalorian. He was breathing hard, holding the wide bore weapon with shaking hands. The rangy, slightly short Zabrak he remembered was standing over Plo Koon's prone body, teeth bared and looking at the men. His golden eyes flickered over to Wolffe. Wolffe felt like retching. Had the guy picked his brain? What was he doing here?! "I trusted you! I trusted you, you son of a bantha! And this...this is how you repay me?! You...you...you _tomato pirate_!"

Khamier actually turned and looked at him. "Tomato pirate? What in Murphy's Seven Hells is _that_ supposed to mean?!" He had a wry look on his face and he quieted his men with a simple gesture. Wolffe quieted his men. He just hoped that Plo Koon was going to stay out. He'd never hear the end of this from his _vode_. Twenty Questions from Plo Koon would make it worse. "Wolffe. Your men tried to attack me first. I was just defending himself."

Two plus two made four and Wolffe looked at Khamier like he was the devil incarnate. "You run the Shadow Syndicate?"

"Maybe." Khamier dropped his lightsaber and doused it. Wolffe pulled off his helmet. "Or maybe I'm just trying to get some resources under me before I try to take on Darth Sidious. You know, the sort of thing that normal people do before they attack evil incarnate?" Wolffe could see that the guy came up to him pretty close, but Wolffe had a few inches on him. The clone grabbed Khamier by the shoulders and suddenly kissed him, ignoring the cheers from his own men and the comments from the others.

"That's what you get for leaving without giving me your number," Wolffe hissed as they pulled back.

Khamier snorted. "Maybe I'll do that more often, then."

And that was when Plo Koon decided to wake up, rubbing his head. "Ow. Why do I feel like I've missed something?"


	5. Chapter 5

Maul wanted to kill the Kel Dor Jedi Master. The last thing he needed to do was get a Jedi Master on his ship or in the belly of his operations. The Mandalorians liked him more than they liked Satine. Maul was a true _akaanir alor_ , a Warrior Leader. He wasn't going to be a silly little pushover like the Duchess Satine was, he would be a true Warrior. He would lead Mandalore to glorious victory and not think twice about it. Maul had heard all of the camp talk about him. The Mandalorians in his camp seemed to think that he was the coming of their Lord Temir. Maul hated to say it, but he was no mythical sky god. He was a very real, very pregnant Zabrak. And now he had to deal with his clones, the Jedi Master, _and_ all of his Shadow Syndicate.

Yeah. This was looking like it was going to be the headache that ended all headaches. Add in the fact that his body seemed to like being around the clone...this was not looking to be his best idea. He shouldn't have ever told Wolffe his name. Well, one of his names. He was waiting for the mild panic attack he got when Wolffe realized that he had really and truly been sleeping with the enemy. He had also knocked up the enemy, but that was another story. The last thing he wanted to do was get pulled into a fight. Because chaos only knew how much the entire universe hated him and wanted to beat him up every time he got something good. Maul wasn't going to let that happen again. Not this time.

"This... is Khamier." Wolffe pulled the Kel Dor up. The Kel Dor gave Maul a slightly dry look behind his mask and Maul returned it. The Zabrak wondered just how strongly his babies shone in the Force. Savage called them kittens, Maul was going to call them babies. "You haven't met him yet. And I had no idea that you were involved in the Shadow Syndicate."

Maul cast Seto a helpless look. His Mandalorian friend shrugged some. Maul gently touched Wolffe's shoulder and shook his head. "I'm not _involved_ with it, Wolffe."

"Oh, thank the Force! Did we accidentally bust up the wrong ship? Because of we did that, I can totally understand you going bat shit and trying to kill people." Wolffe honestly seemed so relieved that Maul hated to burst his bubble. The Kel Dor seemed like he was drawing a different conclusion. Seto gave a sharp laugh that he actually managed to turn into a cough. Maul was...impressed, to say the least. Very, very impressed. He didn't think that Seto Njaerik had that much skill. Seto was almost the exact definition of "trigger happy bastard", not a great actor. Wolffe rubbed his head some. "If we broke into the wrong ship, you can always send a bill to the GAR. I'll give you their forwarding address. And...I'd buy you a drink? Because I like you and I'm sorry that I broke your ship."

"I run it." Maul sighed some and gave a rather stunned Wolffe a quick kiss. Wolffe looked at him like he'd just grown three heads. Maul cursed himself, wondering how he was going to break the news. Or, if he _was_ going to break the news. The Kel Dor sighed some and rubbed his head. "And I would love to take you up on your offer of drinks some other time. Otherwise, Damien is going to have my head. Again." An angry Damien wasn't a good thing. Weren't Twi'leks supposed to be docile little pleasure slaves or something? The idea that one might have a temper like that Rutian did...was a little bit scary. Very, _very_ scary, once you thought of it.

"We might want to move this conversation elsewhere." The Kel Dor took Maul by the elbow and started leading him away. "The amount of testosterone in here is starting to stink worse than a dragon feeding pit at high noon."

"Never been to one, but I'll take your word on it." Maul paused some. "Though I have gone sewer diving on Coruscant a few times. You will not _believe_ the stuff rich people through down the toilet."

"You won't believe what Comet eats for lunch," Wolffe shot back.

"As long as it doesn't smell like a three week old rotting body, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

The Kel Dor cleared his throat as they walked into one of the meeting rooms. "I came in here to escape the fighting. Though I'm fairly sure that both of our armies will step down. There's not a good reason for them to be fighting, now that we're out of the picture. Khamier, you lead a strong contingent of Mandalorians. With a little bit of training, they might become some of the Republic's finest. If, of course you are willing to join us."

"I won't join you," Maul growled softly. "Not until you get rid of the snake at your helm." He leaned down some, teeth bared. The last thing he needed was for his children to be sensed by Lord Sidious. He might not have wanted to be pregnant and these kids would certainly make his life that much harder, but he wasn't letting them get taken by Sidious. Not now, not ever. He would fight to the death to take care of them. Wolffe cast them a little bit of a strange look. The Kel Dor wouldn't know. Neither would Wolffe. "And you need to know my name. I have several of them."

"Oh dear." The Kel Dor rubbed his mask some. "Wolffe, take it from me. You never do anything particularly intelligent after you've had a few drinks. Corellian whiskey makes it that much _worse_ , too."

Maul looked down some. This was one of the few times in his life when he felt shame for what he had done and what he had became. He had ruined what ever life he could have hoped to have with Wolffe and the others, just by existing and doing what he did. It didn't matter that he had tried to do, that he was trying to kills his Master. He always found some way to kriff it all up.

Wolffe shook his head some. "It can't be that bad."

Maul gave him a long look. "My real name, the name my Master gave me... is Darth Maul."

Wolffe whistled some. "Okay. It's that bad." He rubbed his face some. "Damn...I've gotta stop drinking..."


	6. Chapter 6

Why did these things always happen to him? Wolffe really and truly wanted to know. So he looked down at the Zabrak. Maul looked much smaller now than he had at that cantina and he seemed a little bit nervous. Was Plo Koon scaring him? Wolffe tried to shrug it off some. As much as he wanted to pin Maul to the wall and take out his frustrations, he needed to be careful. He knew enough from online readings that you couldn't rush such things and even then, the submissive one needed to call the shots. It wasn't anything like that stupid holo trilogy put it as. Maul would need some aftercare and he might not even want to do it. Then again, Wolffe also didn't get into the mood to fuck all that often. He loved watching his brothers do it, but he didn't always feel like he wanted to get involved.

Sinker saved him from that train of thought. The taller clone sauntered into the meeting room, a sly grin on his face. He eyed Maul up and down and let out a low whistle. Maul preened some and Plo Koon looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Hot damn. You look better here than you did in that cantina."

"And this time, the sheets don't feel like woven sandpaper." Maul slipped over to him, all liquid grace. Sinker grinned. He wrapped one hand around a horn and started to stroke. The effect happened almost instantly. Maul arched his back some and started to keen, his golden eyes closing tightly. Plo Koon started looking around. Most Jedi were probably like him, but add sex repulsed to the mix. Wolffe too the general's arm and started walking him out. Behind them, Sinker had actually gotten Maul across a table and was touching his crotch and his horns. The poor Zabrak looked a little overwhelmed. Plo Koon looked like he didn't want to get an eyeful.

"General, this might be better if you stay out here," Wolffe suggested. He ushered Plo Koon out and gave the man a tired smile. "Why don't you challenge some of the Mandalorians to a friendly sparring match?"

"That might be a good idea." The Kel Dor sounded a little bit upset. "Maul, as a Force user, will probably broadcast and a good sparring match will keep me out of the instant replay." He sighed some and walked down the hall. A few of the Mandalorians were looking a little bored. Plo Koon stopped in front of them and grabbed a training sword. "Gentlemen? Which of you would like to spar with a Jedi Master?" As it turned out, half the ship did and it looked like Plo Koon was going to have a good time after all. Wolffe eased away from him and entered back into the meeting room. By this time, Sinker had Maul on his knees and the Zabrak was giving him a blowjob by the looks of it.

Wolffe tapped his shoulder and ignored the dirty looks from his brothers. "What are your colors, sweetheart?"

"Green." Maul sounded a little sleepy, like he was entering that weird space again. He nuzzled at Wolffe's hands and nipped the fingers lightly. Wolffe rewarded him with a horn rub and the Zabrak whined some. Sinker was also glaring at him, but that didn't matter. This was more about Maul than it was Sinker. Clearly, he had some needs that weren't being met and this might help him out.

"Where do you keep your lube?" Wolffe slowly asked. If Maul slipped under completely, they would have to find it themselves. He growled a little bit and kept stroking those lovely horns. He looked up at Sinker. Maul had mumbled something about his drawer, so they could get Comet or Boost on it. "Get one of the shinies and have them get his lube." He looked back down at Maul. Without the Force, he was going to have to rely on Maul to tell him if things got too much. Wolffe pushed down his shirt some and stroked the broad black tattoos. Maul shivered a little bit. So he liked that? "You're so pretty, sweetheart. Look at these." He stroked over one of the nasty scars and wondered how he got that. "Look at all of these tattoos. Why do you keep them covered up like that?"

"Cold." The words were a little clearer now and Wolffe decided that that just would not do. He wrapped a hand around the base of one horn and tugged gently. Maul arched his back some and one of those beautifully patterned hands went down to his cock. Wolffe stopped him with a quick tap to the shoulder. Either he would come on Sinker's cock or he wouldn't. And whoever got the lube would get his mouth. Sinker moved over quickly and reached down to remove the black pants. Maul let him, his eyes glazing some. He did seem a little more relaxed, though his breath hissed whenever Sinker grasped the base of his cock. The thing did look massive, but Wolffe was not one to receive. That had happened one too many times on Kamino for him to ever be comfortable with it.

Boost slipped into the room with a small leather bag. "Uhh...I found his stuff? Can I join in?"

"You get his mouth."

"Yes sir!" Boost moved into position and lost no time in removing his lower armor and his codpiece. Maul nuzzled up the side of his limp cock before taking the thing to the root. Judging by the sounds Boost was making, that felt amazing.  

Wolffe moved away from him and directed Maul to lay across one of the couches. There wasn't anything to catch the mess, but that was what cleaner was for. Sinker took the bag and grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid. When he opened it, crisp wintergreen filled the air. "Huh. Looks like you have expensive tastes. Sinker's still gonna wreck you."  He glanced back at Sinker. His brother had gotten his fingers wet and was already up to number two on the Zabrak's ass. Maul let out such a broken whine as he was stretched open. Wolffe almost stopped, but Maul jerked his head. Still. They needed to color him soon. "Such a good boy. So good for all of us."

Sinker pushed himself in to the hilt and set up a punishing pace. Maul was shoved up into Boost's crotch and it was clear that, while he might not have been getting the air he needed, he was enjoying himself. And that poor, neglected cock of his was so hard it looked painful and drooling all over the couch. Sinker grunted as he slammed forward. Wolffe moved so he could enjoy the view. And damned if this wasn't making him hard, too. Wolffe took out his own cock and a little bit of that lube. He jerked himself off to the timing of Sinker's thrusts, fully planning to paint those glorious tattoos white. Boost suddenly shouted and came, burying himself in Maul's mouth. The Zabrak whined through his nose, but he did a good job of catching the seed. He swallowed, too. Boost was breathing heavily by the end of it, but he had the presence of mind to pick Maul up by the shoulder and start plundering his nipples with a greedy mouth.

Boost pulled off with a strange look on his face. "Uh, Wolffe? He's kinda leaking something up here."

By sheer Force of will, Wolffe managed to tear himself away from watching Darth Fucking Maul get his ass pounded and glare at his brother. He knew Boost had a thing for nipples and acting like he was nursing (a lot of clones did), but he really didn't care. "He's a Zabrak. Why don't you ask him?" For all Wolffe knew, this was one of those aliens that wasn't sexually dimorphic or something. He turned his eyes back to the scene at hand, just in time to see Maul clench down and wail. The Zabrak was not quiet now, yelping and moaning almost with every thrust. Wolffe grunted a few minutes later and came all over his back. If Maul felt it, he didn't give any mention of it. Sinker yelled a few seconds later and shot his load into the Zabrak's ass.

Wolffe felt very good, but they needed to care for Maul. Keeping him warm was a biggie. He managed to grab a slightly soiled blanket and wrapped Maul up in it. He lowered the Zabrak back on the couch and started grabbing his own clothing. In hindsight, this was not the best idea. Maul was too out of it to walk and he was already whining for want of a touch. Wolffe grabbed his own clothing and started carrying him through the ship. The son of a bitch was heavy and he was not helping matters by whining and pressing close. For comfort, Wolffe knew, but it made life a little difficult. He carried Maul to his quarters, ignored the look he got from some Mirialan, and had Sinker start a hot bath for all of them. After what had just happened, no one was complaining about the orders.

He slipped into the water and held the Zabrak against his body. Maul pressed into him, probably exhausted from what had happened. Wolffe took some of the soap and started washing him gently. Getting the sweat and come off of him would help. Maul whined some, probably out of it, but he made no move to protest. His nipples, though, did look a little bit puffy. And not just from being sucked on. Wolffe teased one of the tips and watched as a pearl beaded out of it. He licked softly, ignoring the shudder that went through Maul. Wolffe gave Maul a strange look. Whatever it was was really sweet. But as much as he wanted more, he figured that he couldn't. Not until Maul had recovered. They took longer in the bath than they needed too, but Maul was so languid and relaxed that Wolffe didn't have the heart to make him move.

All three of them wound up on Maul's bed, holding the Zabrak close to them. Maul acted like he was just as touch starved as they were and simply melted into the middle. Wolffe managed to grab a comm and sent an order into the kitchens for Zabrak appropriate snacks and water. They were going to have to start stocking up on those things. The Mirialan came into the room, carrying the tray, and he gave the clones a dirty look.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you," the young man hissed. "But if you help him out and make him see sense, you will be my hero."

Wolffe nodded some. "We're trying to help him." He took the tray and offered Maul a bit of meat (why was it raw?) and some water. The Zabrak took both before he promptly went to sleep. The Mirialan gave the Zabrak a shy smile and quickly walked away. Wolffe didn't have time to wonder what that was about before he simply started holding their Zabrak again.


	7. Chapter 7

Maul snuggled close to all of them. He loved being in the middle of the group. Even though he was a fearsome Sith Lord who had killed more men than he cared to think about, he still loved being held and touched. It hadn't happened when he was younger. He had never been buried underneath four warm, solid bodies. They wrapped around him and held him close. Maul hummed softly. It was like being in a nest, so safe and warm. He looked up with sleep hazy eyes as one of them, Boost, sat up on his elbows.The clone leaned over and, much to Maul's surprise, a hot mouth covered his left nipple. Maul let out a yelp, but the gesture felt so good and he whined softly. Boost kept up the gentle sucking motion, even as Maul grabbed at his head and kept him there.

He was so _sensitive_. Maul had never known how sensitive his nipples were before this. Boost scraped his teeth over thing and Maul just about came right there. He whined softly as Boost kept going. The clone gave him a wicked smile as he transferred his attentions to the other nub. He didn't leave the other totally unattended. Boost took his time in rolling the bud some, just to keep it swollen and puffy. Maul _whimpered_. He wanted something to thrust against, but he couldn't. Not without moving and forcing the clone from his chest. He whined softly, his eyes fluttering closed. This was such sweet torture. Boost seemed to enjoy sucking from him and Maul wondered if he was actually getting anything.

Comet woke up a few minutes later. The other clone liked taking it from him, but it was clear who was in charge. Boost kept plundering his chest, sometimes taking his mouth off entirely and just rubbing and touching him. Thankfully, the other two were still asleep. Comet watched for a few minutes before his eyes alighted Maul's completely neglected cock. The Zabrak whined softly. He thrust his hips a few times, asking with his eyes. Boost gave him a wicked smile and leaned down. He breathed on it some. Maul whined  little bit. He was almost beyond words now, so drunk on the pleasure being offered to him. Comet gave him another smile before grabbing the small glass bottle from the nightstand.

Maul's eyes widened. He _definitely_ kept that up.

"I want them to hear you," Comet whispered. He warmed a little in his hand before starting to stroke Maul's cock. The Zabrak let out a low whine. He was rewarded with a tight hand to thrust into and he took that with a pleased shout. "I wanna know where you keep your toys. You opened up so beautifully for us and I don't think you've been sleeping around. So where do you keeping them?" He punctuated that with a roll of his hand and his other went down to cup Maul's balls. "You know, the boys in the 212th think that your tattoos only go to your waist. I'd love to prove them wrong. Let them watch us wreck you and _maybe_ let a few of them take their turn. It's make life with Cody easier."

" _Please_." Maul didn't know why he was asking or what he was asking for. Just that Boost abandoned his nipples entirely and instead pinned his wrists to the top of the bed. He was watching Maul with hungry eyes and it was clear he was hard, if not achingly so.

"Would you be a good boy and let us do that?" Comet hissed. "Would you let us fill you with our babies? Keep you fatter than a Yavinese whore? Keep you that way and have you open and wanting whenever we want?" He growled some and claimed Maul's mouth in a harsh kiss. "I can just see you, stuffed fat with _our_ babies. Your belly straining and you've got tits that are heavy with milk. We'd keep you like that for good. Make sure that the whole galaxy knew that you were _ours_ and we got to have babies." His eyes closed some and he flicked his thumb over the head.

"Quit torturing him so we can get breakfast." Wolffe rolled over some and blinked open a sleepy eye. He looked a little perturbed at what was happening, but Maul yelped when Comet did something right with his fingers. He was spilling seconds later, all over his belly and all over Comet's hand. Comet looked rather pleased with himself and slipped out of the bed. Wolffe sighed some and shook his head. " _Ad'ikas_. Are you okay?"

Maul nodded some, still a little shaky, and allowed Wolffe to hold him close as Comet cleaned his lap off. Thankfully, most of it had landed on him and not the bed. Maul didn't think he could explain the ruined sheets without getting a few looks. The warm skin on his back was like a grounding point as he pressed close. This just felt _good_. He felt safe and wanted. Like it was all going to be okay. Like his Master couldn't touch him here and like he would never know the agony of a Jedi severing his legs. Maul sighed a little bit and consented to getting up. He hissed some as he put on the shirt. Maybe Boost had made them sensitive. Or maybe it was the pregnancy thing. Maul did need to talk to the medic about this, if he really was with child.

How would he tell the clones? There was no way to tell how many he was carrying with any kind of accuracy. He sighed some and wondered why he thought this was a good idea in the first place. Someone was going to get hurt. It was either him or the clones. It was just like his Master said: he destroyed all that he touched. What would he do if he hurt the clones? Or if he got them killed? Maul didn't know what he'd do. And what if he got his children hurt? Running the Shadow Syndicate was not a job for the faint of heart. Dealing with Death Watch and the Protectors was not for the faint of heart. Maul knew that Spar would kill him on sight. The Alpha Trooper had said as much.

He touched Wolffe's hand and swallowed some. "Wolffe...I need to tell you something."

"It can wait," Wolffe murmured. The one eyed clone gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Trust me, little one. It can wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Wolffe rather wished he could have gotten some of the milk before breakfast. So did Sinker, but that was beside the point. So did Maul always have it? Was it a Zabrak thing? Did Eeth Knoth have the exact same problem and just not display it as much? Wolffe had noticed that Maul wrapped a band of cloth around his chest this morning and his stomach looked... strange. He almost wanted to know what the Zabrak wanted to tell them, but hunger over ruled the curiosity. One thing being a hungry clone trooper taught you was to never turn down a good meal. News, no matter how good or bad, could wait. Food simply _couldn't_. Even if it was just ration bars and water, news could wait after food. He'd been far too hungry for far too long to ever think otherwise.

Comet sat beside him at the table, looking very pleased with himself. Like the clone who had just got the cream, and he meant that literally. Wolffe had long since come to the conclusion that most clones had a fetish for nursing and they'd indulge in that with every opportunity they could get. Personally, Wolffe understood, but he didn't quite have the urge to do that. The only time he maybe wondered about fulfilling the urge was with Maul, which was strange. The Zabrak in question gave a tired purr as he slumped over the table. His brother, the massive yellow one, walked over and murmured something in his ear. Maul made a face. Whatever it was, it looked like he didn't want to eat it, but he took whatever it was anyways.

"What did you just give him?" Wolffe struggled to keep the low growl out of his voice. It was hard, but he'd learned that acting like his namesake often made others back off and think twice about messing with him. Savage cocked his head some and watched as Wolffe glared at him. "Whatever it is, he doesn't want it. So why are you forcing him to take it? What are you, a medic?"

"I was a healer on Dathomir, yes," Savage replied. He crossed his arms and leaned back. "They're vitamins. Damien said he would have my hide if he didn't take them." Maul groaned some and almost face planted on the scarred wooden table. Wolffe wondered what was so bad about it. So he needed to take vitamin pills? Hell, Boost had to have downers every time they came around with the vaccinations! So he understood that Maul might not have liked taking those big ass pills and he was sure as hell going to defend his boyfriend from that stupid Zabrak who thought he could just make Maul do anything. Savage sighed some and rubbed his forehead. "They're prenatal vitamins. Damien says he needs them because he's not eating right and we need to change that."

"In my defense, I find raw meat slimy and disgusting," Maul muttered. He stared at his breakfast and reached for the fruit. "I prefer to have my food dead, alright? Not still bleeding!"

"Back up a minute." Wolffe tried to ignore the raw, red plate beside him and accepted what looked like Mandalorian Special from some guy wearing armor first thing in the morning instead. "Prenatal vitamins. Like you would take if you're having a baby." Wolffe rubbed his head some and tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Savage was acting like his _male_ brother was pregnant. "But... he's a man. I know, because I've checked. He's not one of those snot nosed _di'kuts_ back on Coruscant who spits on us clones and blames humans for everything! Not that I have any problem with that, just that I don't like getting spat on. But... the carpet matches the drapes and he doesn't get wet like a Yavinese does."

Maul _snarled_ at him over that and slung the plate behind him. "Thank you for advertising my personal life to the rest of the crew! Do you want to yell it a little louder next time? I think they might have missed you on Coruscant. And _yes_ , I _am_ pregnant, and _yes_ , one of you four _is_ the father! Or _fathers_ , because we have no way of telling how many I'm carrying! So thank you so much for blasting that information to the entire fucking _galaxy_!"

"And there would be the hormones," a new voice chimed in. An elderly Rutian Twi'lek crossed the room and helped himself to one of the pastries. He offered them a cheery smile as he did so, like he was enjoying the emotional outburst. Maul growled some and sat back down. The Twi'lek glanced at the mess in the corner and turned to a younger looking mercenary. "Jek, would you please be a dear and go clean that up? I need to sit down and have a little talk with this lot." The older man moved far quicker than he should have and a canny wisdom shone in his dark amber eyes. The man sat down beside them and took a bite of his breakfast. "The name's Damien."

"Sinker," Sinker muttered. He took a gulp of his caff and eyed the man. "That's a not a Twi'lek name. That's human. Where are you from?"

"I was born on Zyggeria." Damien shrugged a little bit. "I owe Lord Maul my life and it's very important to me to keep him in a stable condition. That means that if you hurt him, I will personally see to it that you are either spaced or you wish that you were. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Wolffe replied. "And I'm Wolffe. The leader of the Wolffepack."

"Comet." Comet raised his hand and grabbed a biscuit. "The guy beside me is Boost. And don't worry, we're going to take care of him, I promise. It's not like we're gonna go out of our way to hurt him..."

Maul sighed a little bit and Wolffe took his hand. "This is what I wanted to tell you," the Zabrak softly said. His golden eyes glittered in sadness and it seemed like he almost wanted to cry. Wolffe drew him close and sighed some. "I don't know how, though. Or why you would even want me. I'm... I'm a Sith half the time andthe rest? Well, I was stupid enough to get myself pregnant."

"I want you," Wolffe promised. He kissed Maul's forehead, damn the onlookers. "I _promise_."


	9. Chapter 9

Maul had never been wanted by anyone else before. His Master had just wanted him because he could be trained as a weapon. He had done his best to take every bit of humanity that Maul had had, just to make him into a perfect living weapon to kill the Jedi. He had almost succeeded, too. Maul had sacrificed himself for his Master, only to be tossed aside and left to die on a trash planet. Savage had saved his life. He'd yanked Maul off of that planet, shoved his mind back together, and gotten him legs. He owed his brother so much. And all Savage wanted was for him to take his damn vitamins. Maul left the table after a minute and just walked. He had no way to control the tears that threatened to streak down his face or the way his body wanted him to react.

The red Zabrak snorted some. He hadn't given many consensual blowjobs. In fact, he'd learned how to do it after a gang captured him and locked a Force suppressant collar on his throat. It had taken all of Maul's strength to escape those bastards. And when he'd came back, his Master had just moved to beat him for getting his ear pierced and for taking so long to escape. He understood now just how lucky he was that he hadn't wound up with child or with an STD. Deenine wouldn't have taken that very well. Thedroid had never let up on him, not even when he was injured or sick. Hell, he'd learned how to fight on broken bones! Maul sighed some and slid down the wall. It was just very... hard.

Someone sat beside him. Maul looked over and made a tired whining sound. It was Wolffe and it looked like the clone wanted to give him attention. He tensed up some. Every time his master had done something like this to him, he'd wound up being injured. The older clone took his hand some. He squeezed and, to Maul's surprise, it felt better rather than hurt him. Maul made a tired purring sound. He sighed after a few minutes and slumped over the other man. He needed the comfort. It had been so long since he'd had something like that that he almost didn't know what to do. Kilindi had _tried_ to help him, but she hadn't known how far his wounds ran. She didn't know what he'd been through. And then... he'd been forced to kill her. The memory still made Maul's belly turn.

She had trusted him, maybe even loved him, and he had killed her.

"What if I kill you?" Maul softly asked. He knew that Wolffe would know about Kilindi. He wouldn't know about the Academy, about the friends that he'd made. He wouldn't know that Maul had first learned to be a person on Orisis. He sighed some, burying his head in the clone's shoulder. He really did miss his friends from there. Even if this was from years ago, he missed them. He'd lost them, though. Lost them by his own hand because he was too much of a coward to fight off his Master. He'd let himself be captured and enslaved. Maybe his Master had had a point... that he was nothing and he wouldn't ever be anything. Especially now that he'd gotten knocked up with clone troopers.

"You won't hurt us." Wolffe turned and almost straddled his lap. The clone growled low in his throat before pulling Maul into a searing kiss. The Zabrak let himself be claimed by this, knowing that he needed this. He needed to be claimed, he needed to know who he belonged too. He belonged to Wolffe now. Just like he'd belonged to his Master and then he belonged to his brother. The clone nipped his bottom lip, getting him to open his mouth more. Wolffe drew back, a wild look in his eyes. "I know you won't. You wanna know why? Because you're mine and I'm yours and I'm damn sure that you won't go back on that!"

Maul flushed some. His pants were starting to tent and he couldn't deny that he was starting to get aroused. He whined softly, his eyes half closed, as he accepted the flurry of kisses that traveled down his neck. Maul didn't protest as his shirt was pulled off or when Wolffe caressed his chest. His body was changing now, changing to better support the little ones in his belly. He arched his back, whining, trying to pull the clone down harder on him. Wolffe wrapped a rough hand around his aching cock and started stroking him, making the Zabrak gasp and moan. Golden eyes met with hazel as Wolffe started getting him off, hard and fast. He came with a cry all too quickly, making a mess all over both of them.

"I'm sorry," Maul mumbled. He tried to draw back, but he was too languid for that to really happen. The gang hadn't liked it when he came and they'd hated it even more when he made a mess all over them. A little bit of him was afraid that the clone would feel the same and he'd be smacked across the face. He looked up some, feeling oddly vulnerable. He was having kittens with this man. What was he going to do if he got smacked around again? "Please, I'm sorry!" For a secomd, Wolffe's face was replaced by another one, cold and cruel, with eyes like blue eyes. Maul curled up as best he could, trying to protect his belly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Maul!" Wolffe grabbed him, pressing the Zabrak close to him. Maul scented him, trying to calm his fluttering hearts. What was he going to do? H was scared and hurt, not knowing what he was supposed to do. Now Wolffe knew. Now Wolffe knew that he had flashbacks at times. He would know just how broken he really was. Maul didn't know what he would do if Wolffe decided to leave him after he saw what happened.

"I'm sorry," he softly said. Maul scented him closely, needing to be held and loved. "It... It happens sometimes. I get flashbacks. And... you were replaced by one of those. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Wolffe held him close and stroked his horns. Maul offered him a weak purr. He didn't know what else he was supposed to do. He was upset, he was scared, and he'd just freaked out on the man. Wolffe would be well within his rights to just walk away. Savage and Damien, of course, would not be happy and they might attack the clone. "You have flashbacks. I know all about those. Hell, I have them too! All clones do! It's... I guess it's just an after effect of being a clone?" Wolffe sighed some. "I'm not going to leave you just because you have a little PTSD."

Maul pressed into him, clinging to him with white knuckles. "Don't leave me," he whispered. "I don't know what I'll do if you just left..."

"I won't." Wolffe kissed him fiercely. Maul nuzzled him close, thankful to know that at least one of his mates, his first mate, wouldn't leave him out in the cold. He could thank the Force for small mercies, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Wolffe had a lap full of red Zabrak and he decided that he rather liked it. It was very rare indeed that Darth Maul, the leader of the Shadow Collective, would be vulnerable with anyone. It just _was_. Maul was a deadly Sith Lord. He fought and killed for a living and there was even a story going around that he had fought everything that moved on Nar Shadda. If that story was even true, it just served to make his Mandalorian troops love him even more. And come to think of it, that might have been the reason why his nose was a little bit crooked. Wolffe would have to ask Damian. Maybe even ply him with enough booze that he started to talk. The Twi'lek was Maul's closest friend, though. Maybe he wouldn't want to talk.

He gathered a slightly fussy Maul into his arms. Wolffe kissed the base of his horns, just wanting to take care of the man. The red Zabrak had gone through a lot. Wolffe wasn't in the mood to call the younger ones over to him and he figured that Maul wasn't, either. If he wanted the younger ones, he would have gone flying into their arms like a lovesick Twi'lek. As much as Wolffe respected his brothers, he had to admit that they were lacking things when it came to finesse. Or actually talking about their feelings and not drowning them in booze. So yes, he was willing to let them cuddle with Maul, but he figured this was as good a time as ever for them to bond. He carried Maul into the Captain's quarters and nestled him beside what looked to be a generous bathtub.

A generous bathtub that was piled high with clothes, weapons, three pairs of boots, what looked to be a medical kit, and a small armload of books. The shower beside said tub was strewn with all manner of things. Wolffe winced some. It looked like someone was a messy housekeeper. He sighed and managed to toss everything in a heap on the floor. Now, Wolffe did take care to move the miniature orange trees that Maul had potted and growing in the bathtub. Those he placed in a corner of the room where he could deal with them later. And the small tray of some sort of seedlings. And the third pot of herbs that had a very strong smell. Next was the vase of bamboo and finally, _finally_ he pulled out the last potted plant. That one looked like a half dead aloe.

"You have a _garden_ in your _bathtub_." Wolffe gave Maul a long look. "All you're missing here are the vegetables."

"Tried that," Maul yawned. "They grow too quickly and get too big. It gives me something to do and I accidentally killed the last two tanks of fish I had. I think I forgot to feed them." He winced some. "I already had a bath, Wolffe. As much as I would love to cuddle here naked with your cloak, I do have things that I need to be doing." He huffed a little bit of a sigh. "And I don't like sit down baths. Taking a shower is much quicker and this is more convenient than using sonic shower in the crew quarters."

"You are the strangest person I have ever met and that's saying something!" Wolffe muttered. And this had to be the man that his troops had knocked up. It just _had_ to be. It couldn't be some pretty Yavinese or a Twi'lek. It had to be the most beat up Sith Lord he'd ever seen in his life. And here Wolffe was thinking that this "Lord Vader" that Kenobi had the odd vision of was pretty bad. Maul had the body of a soldier, though, and Wolffe intended to explore it. He wanted to see the Zabrak that he had brought into his life. It was only fair, since Maul had seen all of him via Sinker, Comet, and Boost. They were clones. All the same base model, just with different tattoos and piercings if you were so inclined. Wolffe wasn't, but he knew of two clones who were. 1129 and Four-Four had been dead for years, though. Wolffe winced some as he finally started to fill the tub. He hadn't thought about them in years and here he was, torturing himself over clones no one had been able to save.

A nasty little voice whispered in his head that Plo Koon could have done something about it, but Wolffe squashed that voice quickly. Plo had saved him and his squad from destruction. He might have been a Jedi, but he was the closest thing to a father that Wolffe would ever have. His hands shook some. Maul watched him languidly, his eyes lidded. The red Zabrak seemed so relaxed that Wolffe hated himself for dredging up memories of the past. At least he'd gotten to bury the bodies, though. There were plenty of brothers who were food for the carrion birds or hastily tossed into a shallow grave. At least 1129 and Four-Four got a proper grave, with the headstone and everything. That was, if the Dug Warriors had left them up.

Maul touched his face as soon as he leaned over to pick him up. The red Zabrak stroked his face and for the first time, Wolffe really let himself lean into it. Maul managed a ragged purr. "It's okay to miss them," he murmured. "They were your brothers and if they were anything like Savage and I, I would miss them, too. It's okay to feel sad about them not being here."

"This is about you, not them." Wolffe managed to settle both of them into the pool of warm water and let out a low moan at how it caressed his muscles. Maul tipped his head back some. Wolffe saw that Maul had the body of a soldier, lean and muscled and covered in scars. There were scars where there shouldn't be scars and the one that worried him was a long and angry one across his back. He'd been gashed there. Maybe with a lightsaber, if he was going by how ugly the wound had healed. Wolffe touched it with his finger. Maul jerked forwards, hissing some. There was something wild in his golden eyes, but he relaxed quickly and hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Bad habit."

"What happened?"

"Must we talk about this now?" Maul grumbled. But he caught the look that Wolffe aimed at him and sighed, draping himself all over Wolffe like a large cat. "You might not want to hear it."

"If it's hurting you, I need to know." Wolffe kissed just under his side horn and was rewarded with a low whine. The Zabrak really was vocal and Wolffe thought that he liked that. He liked hearing Maul, even when the Zabrak tried his best to keep quiet. He waited some before he finally started rubbing his shoulders. Maul ached his back and let out a soft gasp. "It's okay to tell me these things, you know. I need to know what things upset you so I can avoid them."

"It was when my Master found me, on Lotho Minor." Maul closed his eyes and gave a full body shudder. "Kenobi... had cut off my legs. And instead of doing the humane thing and finishing the job with a bolt to the head, he let me be loaded into a garbage scow and tossed on the trash planet. I don't know how my Master found me, but he did. And he tortured me for hours for not being able to complete my mission. I was tasked with killing the two Jedi who guarded the Chosen One and taking him to my Master. I was twenty three and I was going against a Jedi Master more than twice my age, a padawan, and the Chosen One himself." Maul's mouth twisted into a bitter line. "What do you _think_ happened?"

"You lost." And here Wolffe was, thinking that the Jedi were the only ones who threw troops at impossible missions.

Maul nodded. He closed his eyes and Wolffe tried to ignore what looked like a tear. The Zabrak took in a shaky breath. "Master... he... he dragged his lightsaber across my back and said...said that if the firewolves ate me, it would be my own fault for failing him. I...I tried pleading with him, telling him that I needed just a little more training, but he walked away and left me to die. Not before breaking both my lightsaber and my bond with him." Maul gave a bitter smile and allowed Wolffe to hold him close. It didn't take the Force to tell that he was scared and hurting from telling this story. "In a way, he set me free, but he only set me free to die. He's moved on to actual apprentices now, not slaves. I hope he's forgotten all about me."

"I should kill him." Wolffe balled his fists up and tried not to think of what must have happened to the man sitting in front of him. Maul must have blocked a lot for the sake of sanity.

"Don't." Maul raised his chin some and gave Wolffe a defiant, if a little shaky, glare. "Because I would hate to lose you. I don't think I would recover from it, you know."

Wolffe only nodded and held Maul closer to him. The Zabrak was small, in a way that he fit close to Wolffe's chest. He was shorter and slimmer than Kenobi and in a way that suggested years of hunger and neglect. Wolffe promised both of them right then and there that it would never happen like that again. No matter what happened, Wolffe was going to keep the _all_ of them safe. Even if it killed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Maul felt good. He actually felt _good_. That was so rare, too. It hadn't happened like this in ages. The last time he'd really felt this way was when he was with Kilindi. They hadn't gone very far, they had just kissed a few times, but he'd just felt good that entire time. He'd relaxed. He had thought that no one could hurt him and nothing bad would happen to him. And just for a few minutes, he'd been safe. He'd been secured. He'd been safe from his Master and no one could have taken that little bit of happiness from his heart. His Master might have _tried_ , but it was so hard to get memories away from someone. Especially if they were memories that the other person held dear. Memories might fade with time, but they were never gone for good.

He relaxed back in the water and splashed it some. Wolffe held him close and dropped a hand down to touch his cock. Maul whined some. He twisted in the water, cursing that he was much more slender than the clone troopers were. They could hold him close to them and completely surround him. Maul rather liked that. He liked knowing that they were strong enough to protect him. The clones could pick him up and just carry him around. Much like what Wolffe had done to get him in here. Wolffe grasped him gently and started stroking him under the water. Maul gasped some, writhing under his touch. Oh, that just felt _good_. The warm water seemed to amplify the sensations. Maul whined softly, pressing back into the other man.

Wolffe touched his chest with the other hand and started stroking and rolling his nipples. He was already a little sore from what had happened before, but this was just the right sort of pleasure-pain, and Maul started whining and moaning. At this point, he didn't care that he was being loud. That he was moaning and thrusting into Wolffe's hand. That Wolffe was drawing out little gasps and cries from him, just from sucking little marks on his neck, from giving him a handjob, from caressing his chest. It might not have been the mindblowing sex that got him this way, but it still felt good and he had the added pleasure of knowing that his partner loved him. He cried out. So close, _so close_ , just on the edge...

"Do you want to come?" Wolffe whispered. He nipped the other man's ear and kissed at his horns, drawing out the gentle cries. He swirled his thumb around the head of Maul's cock. Then he grasped the base of it, keeping Maul from coming. He let out a small whine, trying to get himself off, but the water added to the lack of friction.

"Yes!" Maul hissed. He whined softly and grabbed Wolffe's hands. The clone was sticky with milk, his milk, and he kept stroking at his chest. Maul whined more. He really was desperate and he was almost beyond words right now. "Please, Wolffe!" He didn't know what else to do or say. The side of him that he hated urged himto submit to the other man, to let Wolffe have his way with him. Out of all of the troopers, Wolffe was the only one who hadn't had him and he wanted to know what he was like. He knew what Comet liked. How Sinker liked to tie his hands to the railing and lavish him with attention until he was begging. How Boost liked to take him hard and fast and wanted him to come, screaming and grabbing at the sheets. He didn't know what Wolffe liked and he wanted to know.

Just watching was fine with him. But Maul was in the mood for something more and going by the boner pressing into his _shebs_ , Wolffe wanted that, too.

Wolffe growled softly and scooped him up. "I've never felt this way for anyone, but I want you. _Now_." He pressed Maul close to him and panted some. Maul's chest and arms were slick, both from the water and his milk, so he grasped the other man close to him. He needed this. Now. He needed to be with this man and he was definitely horny enough that he was up for anything. He whined softly, pressed into the other man. Like him, Wolffe was covered in scars. He was every bit a soldier and Maul couldn't stop himself from licking and nuzzling up that gorgeously sculpted chest. Force, but he liked doing this. Wolffe grunted some, squeezing him as he carried the Zabrak to the bed.

Maul drew himself on the bed, hunched over. "The lube's in my nightstand." He hoped that Wolffe knew what he was doing, because he needed to get his brains kriffed out. The red Zabrak whined softly. He needed this. Needed the clone to just let him have it. Maul lowered his head and shivered. He was starting to get cold and the sensations were dragging him down. He whined softly, needing Wolffe and needing the warmth that the other man would give. Wolffe seemed a little unsure of himself, but Maul was too far out of it to care. He whined softly and then ducked his head when a finger drizzled in cool lube rubbed at his ass. Maul was dimly aware of a second set of hands and murmured instructions, but he only really cared about the sensations.

He keened when Wolffe actually took him. It was rough and jerking and almost a little too much, but he didn't care and he pushed back as much as he could. Wolfe grabbed him, held on to him, and started grunting. He didn't quite know what he was doing and Maul tried to show him what he wanted. The red Zabrak didn't last long before he arched his back and came, crying out and actually scratching at the sheets. Wolffe kept pounding into him, dragging all sorts of cries out of his mouth. Maul was mostly out of it and he didn't care who heard. Wolffe came a few minutes later and slumped on top of him. Maul wiggled some. He couldn't hurt the babies, as much as he wanted to cuddle.

Someone offered him a water and Maul purred softly. The clone, Boost, chuckled and lifted up his chin. Maul managed another purr. This felt good. Like he was wanted. These clones could have had anyone else, but they chose him and he would be forever grateful for that.

"You look good like this," Boost murmured. He gently kissed the other man and moved to cuddle him, making a clone sandwich. Maul purred just a little more and curled up between the both of them. Boost stroked his horns gently. "You know, I never thought I would have this, but here I am. I think I'm gonna stay here for a little bit. Is that okay?"

Maul nodded and curled up. He was too tired to really protest or say much, but he just went to sleep and curled up with the both of them. This way, he felt safe. Like nothing bad could ever happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

Wolffe didn't think that he was ever going to do _that_ again. Not just because it made quite the mess, but because Maul seemed to think that it meant he could sprawl all over the clone trooper. Wolffe loved cuddling. He loved holding Maul and loved running a hand over his swollen belly. The babies that his _vode_ had put in him. Wolfe had never thought that he would get a thrill out of seeing how stuffed full Maul was, but he did. Every time he saw Maul, every time he saw the others stroking his chest and when Maul writhed and whined from the pleasure. The Zabrak seemed to be incredibly sensitive. Boost rather liked walking up behind him and pressing kisses on his neck, just to watch him squirm.

It made things interesting with Savage and Obi-Wan, that was for sure. Plo Koon might not care, but Obi-Wan did. Then again, that might have been because he liked looking at Savage and Savage liked looking at him. Wolffe tried to choke back the laughter at the thought of it. Obi-Wan was one of the more repressed Jedi Knights. He was nothing like Depa Billaba and her squad of troopers. No, Obi-Wan seemed upset that he was attracted to Savage. Maybe it was because Savage was technically a Dark Sider. Or, maybe, it was because that he didn't know how to deal with being attracted to someone. Wolffe was going with the both of them. Clones didn't tend to have that problem, mostly because they had their brothers.

Maul squirmed a little bit  on his lap. At least he was being careful with the horns, that was for sure. Wolffe didn't know what he would do if he got gashed up pretty good. He knew that Maul wouldn't be too happy if he hurt one of his loves. Wolffe didn't know if there was a Force bond or not. Plo had said that he had something that shone in the Force with him. Him and all the others. Was that what he had with Maul? Did he have a Force bond? If he did, Wolffe didn't feel any different. He just felt like he always did. So he sighed softly and he stroked the Zabrak's head. Maul arched a little and purred. He glanced up at Wolffe after a little bit. It seemed like he was sleepy and sated. Like he was warm and happy and sated and not likely to move.

"You're weirdly cuddly for a Sith lord," Wolffe teased him. He didn't touch his horns, just held him close. He splayed one tanned hand across his swollen belly, awe and wonder written on his face. "Do you know how many you're carrying?" Wolffe had no idea how he had created such a thing. How his brothers had done that. He wondered how many other _vode_ had created. "Did Damian tell you?"

"He thinks it's at least twins." Maul pulled a face. "It's not exactly common for someone like me to have kits. Well, more than one." He rolled over some and nuzzled Woffle. He purred softly, trying to pull Boost close to him. Boost sighed softly, pressing close to him. They seemed to enjoy this. Wolffe liked it, too. He didn't think he would be interested in sex very often. That just wasn't something that he would do. Wolffe had never known why, but he just didn't want to get involved with such things. He pressed close to the both of them, just enjoying that he had the ability to hold his brother and his lover at the same time. This was truly bliss. He never thought that it would ever get any better than this.

"I think I'm excited," Boost murmured. There was a goofy little grin on his face. "Just think, what if each of us put one in you?"

Maul shook his head softly. He pressed Boost's hands on his belly. "Then that one's yours. It's the one that's kicking me all the bloody time." He sighed softly and shifted around. It had to be hard on him, constantly full of child. But then, they hadn't known that this could happen. Maul himself hadn't known. Wolffe had never had much in the way of sex education from the GAR. Everything he knew came from his brothers or from the holonet. He was willing to bet that Maul was something special. Wolffe wasn't into porn like _some_ of them were (those would be the Alpha troopers...), but he knew enough to know that Maul was something special. He just didn't know how special Maul was.

"Then he's already a little Warrior," Boost murmured. He pressed his face against Maul's swollen belly, smiling stupidly. "Hey there, little one." The child seemed to kick in response, making Maul grunt and curse. "Hey, hey, why don't you let your mama rest, okay?"

Maul laughed softly. "They're too young to understand, Boost. Maybe when they actually get here."

Wolffe shook his head and wrapped close to him. He wasn't going to let this go, ever. This was something that he had wanted all of his life and now he got to have it. Well, he was going to let it go only when he died. Wolffe watched the both of them and smiled. He didn't think he would go back to the GAR, though. He didn't know how he'd tell Plo. That man was almost like his father, but he was going to be a grandfather. He hoped that Plo was proud of them. They had a family now. Something that few Jedi had and even fewer clones did. Wolffe smiled even more when Maul pressed into him. The Zabrak trusted him and that was something he would never give up.

Now to convince Obi-Wan and Savage to open their eyes...


	13. Chapter 13

Maul was getting tired of this whole being pregnant thing. For starters, Damian was driving him nuts about what he ate. Yes, he knew that you couldn't drink or smoke while pregnant. Yes, he knew that he was supposed to avoid caff (and he did. Tea was _so much_ better). Yes, he knew he was supposed to be sleeping on his back and not his sides, because he had more than one and the pressure might hurt them. He was tired of the aches and the pains. he was tired of hurling his breakfast unless it was _just so_. And this was on top of Damian lecturing him that he needed to stop eating ration bars and start eating more raw foods. Why? Because apparently, he needed to get off of human food and on Zabrak food.

Excuse him. He hadn't been raised on what his "proper diet" should be and most days, the ides of taking his meat raw and his vegetables with it was just stomach turning. There was only so much ginger sauce he could put on beans to make it edible. And his meat. There were some days when Maul wanted to grab that box of bars and scarf them down just so he could get back to eating something he liked. On the plus side, his skin issues were clearing up and he didn't have his horns flaking anymore. He wasn't going to tell Damian, though. The Twi'lek was already on his case too much as it was. And this time, because of his babies, he had to listen.

He was eating for three. At least. And raw foods didn't have quite the energy burst that processed foods had. That meat he was now snacking on things like jogans and sweet apples almost constantly. And it annoyed him. But it was that or eat the little slivers of meat that Boost had lovingly cut up for him. Maul didn't want to insult his mates' efforts, so he choked down the stuff and ignored his Zabrak side crowing. Who knew that he was a secret carnivore. He did find that he liked it much better when it was seasoned and lightly seared, both of which met Damian's approval as long as he went light on the salt. So why was garlic okay and salt his enemy? Maul had no idea and he was starting to get tired of this.

And the complex spices in Mandalorian fare made his stomach hurt too much. That meant he got the toned down version whilst everyone else was tucking in and enjoying themselves. Maul glowered some as he sat back at the table, looking at his bowl of meat, veggies, and rice. Everyone else had the steamed and cooked kind and the rice that was golden from the spices. Maul's was much lighter and probably much less tasty. And Comet, trying to be nice, had put it over a bed of his least favorite plant in the world...spinach. Which was apparently very good for him. Plo Koon got to eat whatever he wanted, but he had to think that the Kel Dor was laughing at him as he choked down his dinner.

Obi-Wan did. Plo Koon could just add to it. Wouldn't that just be grand? All of them making fun of the Sith Lord who had fallen so far as having to eat green, crunchy things that tasted much better fried?

Some of his Mandalorians were with him and they gave him pitying looks as he ate. Maul tried to ignore that. He was a strong Sith, he did not _need_ the sympathy of his troops and nor did he want it. The last thing he wanted was to have to fight someone when he was pregnant. Of course, he could always use the Force and snap their neck, but that was considered cheating and the sort of thing that got you ran out of town on a rail. Besides, Pre Vizsla was Satine's problem. He had washed his hands of that lovesick cur and he was about to do the same with Gar Saxon. Let that man be Dryden Vos' problem. All Maul knew was that he was just about done with Saxon meeting clone troopers in the broom closet for illicit blowjobs.

The less Maul knew about that the better. Though he might use that to rub in Obi-Wan's face. Later, of course. Much, much later when he wasn't heavy with child and unable to get out of a lightsaber swing. Did he think that Obi-Wan was going to kill him? Maybe not. But he hadn't thought that Obi-Wan was going to kill him before. And the young Jedi almost had. Maul had just about lost his life, only to live as a madman for many years. He didn't want to think about that, though, so he shoved that thought away. He just needed to eat and get all of this done before he crashed with his mates. Maul was rather annoyed by the time he finished his meal. Thank the Force that Ti volunteered to do this dishes.

Wolffe caught him as he stalked out. "Hey."

"Hay is for fathiers," Maul snapped back. He regretted it, but he was tired and cranky. Sex? Maybe not. He was tired and his body ached. Pregnancy was horrible.  Not as horrible as his Master's torture, but pretty close. Maul swallowed and turned his head. "I'm sorry about that. What do you want?" And he cringed again. He wasn't getting any of these right.

Thankfully, Wolffe shook his head and laughed. "Just to say hello to you." He smiled that wonderful smile of his that made Maul melt. The Zabrak splayed his hand around his white eye, though, concerned. Wolffe turned his head. "Asajj did that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Wolffe caught his wrist and pressed the hand over the wound. Maul could feel the life in him, feel the strength and power. This was the sort of thing his Master's Master had been able to control. He'd been able to create life. To heal the sick and injured. And instead of doing things that might help others, he had used it in a way that made the entire galaxy tremble to think of him. He was only known as The Wise, the man who could destroy an entire planet with a plague and leave no survivors. The man who could create twisted, mutant life out of nothing. Maybe, if Maul had powers like that, he would use them to heal Wolffe's eye and regrow his own legs.

"Still. It hurt you," Maul murmured. He didn't know what else to say and just let the clone hug him. The Force had been troubling him lately and he didn't know why. He didn't know if it was because he saw Savage and Obi-Wan sneak a kiss or if his Master was going to move.

Maul didn't know. And that made it all that more dangerous.


	14. Chapter 14

Wolffe was starting to get nervous. It had been far too quiet for far too long. The clone trooper paced back and forth as he waited for his comm call to get through. He didn't report to the Jedi Council anymore. Not after they had tried to have him put down. Asajj hadn't damaged him that badly. She had just hurt him, taken his eye, but his mind was still good. He didn't need to be destroyed. Plo Koon had saved his life by claiming that the Force showed him a vision of them losing the war if they killed him. That, and if he was destroyed, his brothers would have rioted and taken the entire Council down. Wolffe liked to think that they could have made it, but his more cynical side knew that they would have been destroyed.

He rested back against the captain's chair, one hand on the plush leather. Maul used the most expensive encryptions money could buy, it seemed. That or he had made them himself. Wolffe figured that he could have done the same if he spent ten years on a trash planet and had time to think. Wolffe tapped his fingers inst the faux wood grain. He rather liked the look of this thing. Brasswood had always been something he found rather pretty. The man relaxed back and closed his eyes. It seemed like the ship was taking it's sweet time in connecting with Coruscant. He needed to talk with Fox and see how everything was doing. How was Skywalker doing without his Master? Wolffe figured that the Jedi would have half crazy without his full time baby sitter.

He glanced around and watched the gas jets escape from a nearby nebula. Maul always chose the prettiest places to hide his ship in. Maybe it was because he liked to watch the stars play. Maybe the radio signals masked his ship. Wolffe would have to ask him later. His mate was brilliant. He could have done this just to prove a point. Maul had to have been smarter than the rest of the Jedi Order combined. He sighed softly as he waited for the signal to come through. How did Maul do this? How did he communicate with people on the other side of the galaxy? This ship took her sweet time when it came to warming up. He glanced around and finally saw that the light was green.

Chancellor Palpatine finally came into view. He was a little grainy for a few seconds before he turned solid blue. The man nodded. "You have this number, trooper? I thought just I and Commander Fox shared this one."

"I needed to talk to Fox, actually," Wolffe replied. He settled down on the chair and sighed softly. "Do you know where he went? He just gave me his number and told me to call him if I needed to talk." He was starting to feel a little awkward. What was a clone trooper supposed to say to the leader of the galaxy? Chancellor Palpatine was the one man who could free all the clone troopers if he just gave the word. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir. It was just a passing thing. Just asking him if he had a lover and how he would handle that."

"Did you take a lover?" Palpatine asked. He leaned forward and poked at something off the screen. Wolffe didn't know what he was doing. He hoped that nothing horrible was going to happen. The man cursed under his breath and gave Wolffe a very annoyed look. "My apologies. I'm just having a small issue in findong where you _are_. It's nothing terribly important. I'm just a little...OCD, I think, about knowing where people are when they call me. Call it a holdover from the days when people were trying to kill me." He gave Wolffe a very annoyed face. "That red Zabrak you're chasing, Lord Maul? I believe that's what the scum is calling himself. Well, he tried to kill me and Queen Amidala several years ago. He almost succeeded."

Wolffe leaned forward. He had to keep a good Sabacc face. This would have been so much easier if he was wearing his helmet. Maul had tried to kill Palpatine? He had never heard that one. Then again, his mate had never really told him everything that had happened. "I'm actually near a nebula," Wolffe replied. His danger senses were going off like crazy. They always did when he talked to the Chancellor, but now they were going into overdrive. "The Charisee Nebula. That's probably what's causing the interference. That and the fact that Plo Koon has this ship wired like the Jedi Temple. You couldn't even watch porn without him knowing! Not that I have tried that..."

Okay, he had been looking up things about Zabraks and knotting because he wanted to take a knot and he needed to know how to prepare himself. Wolffe might not have really been interested in sex, but he was curious.

"That was too much information," Palpatine muttered. He made a face and rubbed his chin. "You could have just told me the nebula."

"Sorry." Well, Wolffe started talking when he got nervous. He was starting to her nervous right now. He sighed and gripped the chair arm. He silently willed Maul to stay away. There had to be something more to the story. Maul never killed unless he had a damn good reason. Wolffe knew because he asked. And he had... he had needed to know what he was getting into.

"So. How has your hunt for Darth Maul gone?" Palpatine asked. He shifted some in his seat. The man was old, Wolffe saw. Far older than any trooper could hope to become. He knew the Jedi were trying to stop the rapid aging, but they had had very little success. Palpatine rested back on the chair and eyed the ship. "That is an...interesting choice of ship for a Jedi to borrow. It looks like a smuggler's ship. Grey. Dull. Dark. Why, no one has even bothered to change out the paint scheme! That olive drab is military to the extreme! Did you borrow this ship from Death Watch?"

"Something like that," Wolffe replied. "We've been getting very close to Lord Maul. He is much trickier than we thought he would be. Truly, this man is a worthy opponent for my General to defeat."

"I see." Palpatine looked at his comm. "Well, I need to go. This has been a very unique and interesting update. Thank you for filling me in, Commander Wolffe." With that, the man signed off. He left a very confused Wolffe staring at a blank screen, wondering if he had said too much.


	15. Chapter 15

Damian said he was near time. Maul didn't doubt it, not for one second. The kits within him were so large and heavy that he just didn't know what to do. But they were his kittens and they would be born in freedom. This was what should have happened to him. His mother, whoever she was, had given up so much so that he could be free. But instead of that, he was enslaved by a cruel human and tortured in ways that no human should ever be tortured. Then again, Darth Maul wasn't a human. He was a Zabrak. A _Nightbrother_. As far as the rest of the galaxy was concerned, he was good for sex and labor, in that order. Maul shuddered as he thought of the implications. How many Zabraks had been destroyed by cruel breeders or hateful Masters?

Thousands? Hundreds? Millions? No one knew and likely, no one even cared. The rest of the galaxy had no use for them and let them know about it.

Maul grunted as he rested back on his bed. Damian stood beside him, looking inside his body with the ultrasound wand. It wouldn't hurt his kittens. Maul knew that, but he was still nervous. According to the Rutian, the kittens had almost positioned themselves to be born. That meant Maul could expect to start labor anytime now. He had the choice to go for painkillers, and Maul likely would, but he was still a Sith and the Force was still his strength. Damian had also sent out all of his mates but Wolffe. That trooper, Damian said, was the only one calm and mature enough to deal with childbirth. The rest had to go. There was no arguing about it and Savage... Savage just took them to the hold.

A contraction rippled across his belly and he squirmed, gasping softly. "D-Damian... it _hurts_ ," Maul whispered. His golden eyes were large with pain and fear as he looked at the Twi'lek. Was this what the other ones had to endure? In crowded cages? With no doctors and no mates to ease them? No drugs to take the teeth out of the pain. Another contraction squeezed his body and Maul _screamed_. "Painkillers! Now!"

This was worse than getting cut in two. He could literally _feel_ the birth canal between his legs opening up and since this was his first birth, it hurt like hell. Damian said that this would be the worst, that the tissue there was hard. It wasn't soft and elastic like it needed to be. But then, it never had to be like this. It could have been a hold over from a long time ago or it could have been the witches, making something natural so painful that he felt like he wanted to die. Maul had taken something to kill the Force in him earlier. It would wear off after the birth, but he couldn't run the risk of hurting his loves. He could feel an IV going in and someone murmuring something, but it still felt like his belly was on fire.

Dimly, he knew Damian moved his legs and touched him in a place no one had ever touched him. Not his mates, not his Master, not even Bakari Blirr when he had taken Maul to... do things to him that no one could ever think of. He groaned and twisted, instinctively trying to move the kittens so they would come out better. His body knew what it was doing, he hoped, so he moved. The fire in him banked quickly, but it still hurt. He could feel the larger of the kittens, possibly the boy, start to move. Maul shrieked and screamed, wishing he could release this pain to the Force. Why weren't the painkillers working?! What gods had he angered...! Maul wailed as he twisted, his eyes glassy with the pain.

Master had done something to him, long ago. Master had given him a medication, a painkiller, and used a sort of Sith Magick to make sure it and things like it would never work on him. Maul saw the moment clearly now, saw his grinning Master giving him a foul smelling potion that made him sick for days. It should have killed him. Whatever it was smelled toxic and probably tasted even worse. Yet, Maul didn't know what it was. Only that it was hurting him so much now. His eyes fluttered closed as it took it's toll on his body. He could hear Wolffe talking to him, asking what was wrong. Maul didn't answer. He just rolled his head over and screamed as the child crowned.

Damian took the boy and cleaned him before handing him to a concerned Plo Koon. Maul would have said something, but the next wave of contractions hit and he was bearing down again. He couldn't get any rest. His entire body was soaked in sweat and _everything_ hurt. Even breathing felt like he was sucking in chunks of hot air and coals. He didn't know why his Master had done what he did, only that it felt like he was going to die now. Something from the Force shone clearly to him through the pain and the drugs. He could see a man he thought was his old Master, searching for him. He didn't know what the man was doing or saying, just that he was looking for Maul and wouldn't stop...

When the second child came, Maul's throat burned so much he couldn't scream. The third child was the smallest. His body felt like it was gaping, so surely he could do this... Maul twisted as best he could, rasping cries and trying his best. It hurt. It hurt so much. He didn't know if he could do this, not anymore. He didn't even know if he could warn the others about his Master.

When the third kitten was born, Maul's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Wolffe helped Plo wrap the newborn kittens up in the soft clothes Savage had provided for him. Maul still had one kitten to go. He'd just passed out and going from his heart rate, he was in a lot of pain. The biggest of the three kittens, and likely the only male, squalled as he held him. The kitten looked to be a burnished red in color, darker than his mother. There was a dark orange kitten, too. That one was still and silent, with Plo trying to do something with the Force. That little one had been born last and there was likely something wrong with it. Wolffe took the second kitten, this one a dark yellow, and held them while Damian prepped Maul's body for an emergency C-section.

He couldn't watch this. Wolffe couldn't watch as the tiny orange kitten struggled for breath. The two in his arms were strong and healthy, but that one wasn't. Maul just didn't have the strength to deliver all four. What had happened, though? How had... why had he just passed out like that? Wolffe didn't realize he was doing anything wrong until the kitten he was holding _screamed_. The dark red seemed to think he was being squeezed. Wolffe sat down, keeping the kitten warm with his body heat. They were already rooting around, looking for milk, but Wolffe didn't have anything. He couldn't even watch Plo. That orange kitten was going to die. Wolffe felt like his heart was breaking, but there was nothing he could do.

He could smell the blood. So much blood. Blood that doused over the place, blood that coated the bed and Maul's legs. He heard Damian deliver the last kitten and even saw that one. It was a little boy, his skin a gleaming dark brown. It looked like that one would have hair, even. Wolffe didn't say anything. He just rocked his two back and forth, praying that something would happen. That the orange kitten would make it and Maul would wake up. The ones in his arms didn't say anything as they tried to nurse. They just whimpered softly, their bodies squirming as he held them. Maul should have made a nest, but now he knew the kittens would have died if he did so. As it was, though, they were cold.

Plo looked over at him. From what Wolffe could see, his eyes were weary and tired. "I'm trying," the Kel Dor whispered. "This little one is so strong, though. He deserves to live. I just don't know what's keeping him back or why the Dark is so interested in a new born."

"Probably the same reason Maul isn't affected by enough painkiller to sedate a bantha," Damian grunted. He washed the blood off his hands and the unconscious Zabrak. "He's not going to have anymore kittens, though. Four at one time and three of them being pretty big... it tore his birth canal pretty good and ruptured some things inside him." Damian sighed. He looked... tired. "If that last one hadn't gotten stuck, Maul would have died. As it sits, there were things I had to take out to save his life."

"Such as?" Wolffe shuddered. He didn't know what to think. Was he hoping one of these kittens was his? That he'd sired one each with his brothers? Was the one fighting to survive _his_? Was that why Plo was fighting so hard to keep that tint one going? Wolffe bowed his head, trying not to cry. Even his bad eye felt like he was going to tear up. He was supposed to protect Maul. That was what mates did for each other. Damian took the three healthy kittens and moved Maul so they could nurse. The kittens proved to be quite greedy little things, even though their eyes were closed. Wolffe watched them. He still didn't want to see the tiny orange one, but Plo handed him the baby anyways.

"He needs you." Plo soothed his respirator and sighed softly. "He's going to make it, Wolffe. That child is strong in the Force. Not as strong as Skywalker, but he's a close second. I don't think we should let him go."

"He's not going to the Jedi," Wolffe growled. He didn't know how he knew that would kill his child, but he did. That orange kitten was _his_ and no one could tell him otherwise. Wolffe took the bottle Damian gave him and fed the kitten from it. The little orange one squirmed and grunted as he fed. It took him a few minutes to get used to the nipple, but he did and he sucked the bottle down quickly. Damian gave him another. Wolffe had no idea how you fed little kittens and from what he could see, you fed them what they wanted.

"Maul can't have any other kittens," Damian softly said. He lowered his head, sighing. "I did what I could. Really, I did. But I had... I had to remove most of his womb. There was too much bleeding. Too much had been torn. To try and save his fertility over his life... Wolffe, the man _saved_ me. He saved me from being abused by Zyggerian toms for the rest of my life. He didn't expect to carry this pregnancy anyways, either. We discussed a lot of things, but he decided to carry these kittens against my better judgement."

Wolffe glared. "You would have killed them."

"Not all of them." Damian looked down again. "We would have scanned for genetic disorders and the like. Something that would have hurt that kitten, kept it from living a good life." The Twi'lek closed his eyes and Wolffe could see there was something behind his eyes. "When you grow up a slave... it changes things. I was trained as a doctor and the... slave women and others who could bear children knew it. I... if there is a god out there and he does count what I did as murder, well, slaves are going to hell. All of us." Damian sat down again, holding himself. Plo looked stunned. Wolffe didn't know what to think. "Sometimes, bringing a child into a life of constant abuse is worse than humanely terminating them. I've done it before. Many times."

"Get out of my sight," Wolffe hissed. He got up, anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe what Maul had on his ship and watching his pregnancy. And to know that Damian had brought up "terminating" his children... "You would have killed the smallest one! Admit it!"

"Wolffe, he's not going to make it!" Damian snapped. "I've seen kits. I've seen a lot of kits and the odds are, the runt of the batch always dies. Even when both parents are free. _That one is going to die_. He almost killed Maul! If he killed Maul, he would have killed his little brother, too. Because when the dam dies, the kits die within seconds and I can't cut the kit out fast enough to save it! I've seen this happen many times before, Wolffe. The health of the mother means something, too."

"Wolffe." Plo put his hands on the clone's arm and took the tiny kitten. "He has to go to the Jedi."

"He's my son," Wolffe whispered. "I know he is. I can't let him go..."

"Do you want him to live?" Plo put his hands on Wolffe's cheek. He felt warm and solid, like he always did, but Wolffe didn't know what to do. "This kitten was born very sick, probably because his brothers took all the nutrients from Maul and didn't give him enough. He needs an advanced incubator and this ship doesn't have that. But the Jedi Temple _does_."

Damian had moved beside Maul and the other kittens. "Do as the Jedi says," he sighed. He sat down, sadness in his eyes. "Just... maybe he has a chance. But not here."

Wolffe nodded stiffly and took the kitten after Plo. He didn't know if he could trust Damian again.


	17. Chapter 17

Maul woke up with pain radiating from his legs, all through the rest of his body. He didn't feel as full and heavy as he usually did, but at least he wasn't so full he was going to actually have the kits. Maul didn't remember most of what happened, to be honest. All he remembered was pain, sharp and brutal, and then nothing else. Now, he didn't know where his kits were. He was heavy with milk and he didn't think he could actually get up and walk, either. The Zabrak groaned and rested his head back. He was so tired. _All_ of him. His legs ached something awful and all he wanted to do was rest. Well, he'd do that if he could feed his kits and do something about the aching pain in his chest.

"Damian?" Maul whispered. He was in the medical bay, but he was alone. It looked like he'd been nested all in his bed and a tray of meat with a cooling film was left beside his bed, along with milk. Maul turned away from both. He wasn't interested in eating. The animal part of his brain wanted to find his kits and find them _now_. It all hurt inside of him, too. Something... felt wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he felt empty somehow. Great. That was the last thing he wanted or needed and here he had it. The Zabrak shook his head as he got up, cursing the fact that he was throbbing in pain. He had nothing on underneath the blankets, either. That didn't bother Maul. After all, he'd gone naked for months with his Master.

Finding his kits was first priority. Maul screamed as his legs hit the floor. He tried not to curse himself, knew it was an instinctive response to pain, but the old shame reared it's ugly head. Maul shook his head. He was going to get up and find this. Right before he collapsed in the floor, but he could do it. His hands dropped to his side. Maul knew he had stitches, but he didn't think they would look that ragged. It wasn't just that he had stitches, it was that it looked like something bad had happened. Something whispered in the back of his mind, a little of the poison his Master had whispered about male Zabraks having kits. Never mind that most non-hybrid Zabraks were "male" and this had existed for millions of years.

He dragged himself through the hall of the ship. He had to find his kits. Had to see if they were alright. The children shone in the Force and he could feel them. They were okay, he thought. All but one of them... He didn't know what the kit was feeling, but it was different from the love and contentment shared by his brothers. The Zabrak growled right before he pulled himself into the common room. For a few seconds, he didn't even know if he could think. Three of his kits were with their fathers, but the fourth... he couldn't see him. Maul didn't know where his kit was and his fear crashed through the group of clones. Some of them jumped to their feet and others drew blasters, looking for threats.

Comet pulled Maul in a hug, trying to placate the frantic Zabrak. "It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay. I promise it's okay."

"Where is he?!" Maul couldn't keep the fear from his voice or the way he bared his teeth in a snarl. Then he buried his head in Comet's shoulder, the clone letting him cry there. One of his kits started crying. That made the ache in his chest flare up again and he howled in anguish. He had to have his kits! Comet scrambled over there and handed him the crying kit. Maul settled the kit close to him and started to purr. He didn't mind that he was naked or that Plo Koon was looking at him like he was going mad. His kit was hungry and he needed to feed. The little one was tiny, his eyes still closed. Maul took the other two and held them so they could fuss and nurse. He cringed when the smallest, though, wasn't getting enough milk.

"We'll get a bottle for them," Boost softly said. He sat beside Maul on the floor, helping the Zabrak feed the squirming babies. He looked up, still nervous to see that his smallest was being held by a Jedi. Boost followed his gaze. "He has to go to the Jedi, _cyar'ika_."

"I don't want to lose him," Maul whispered. He looked up, a very real fear in his golden eyes. He just couldn't bear the idea of losing his kitten. And if he gave the smallest kit to the Jedi, he knew he wouldn't ever seen him again. That was just how those things worked.

"It's for the best." Boost pressed a kiss to his cheek. "He needs something that we can't give him here. The Jedi have that, but we don't. I... I can't let him be hurt like that, Maul." He sighed and pressed a kiss to Maul's cheek. "He's going to be alright. I know it. We just have to let him have that chance, okay? He's a strong little baby, but he needs that help."

Maul swallowed and pressed his head into Boost's shoulder. The clone was right, but it still hurt. Maul wished he knew why.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing things like this, soooo I'm not sure how bad/good it'll turn out. Comments are always open and warm this writer's cold heart!


End file.
